


Iron Man Pen Scribbles

by tripperfunster



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done in a zillion little circles with my kid's gel pens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man Pen Scribbles

  
Whee! the finished product. I used sparkley markers on his outfit, but they don't photograph well. *sad panda*  
  
Megga close-up of the suit.  
  
And here it is all stretched out and together to look at.


End file.
